


My Queen

by Yuri_N7



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Magic-Users, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_N7/pseuds/Yuri_N7
Summary: Princess Amber is falling in love well no is In love with her childhood friend shana who is now queen of HighEver land and home of all the dragons. will she have the courage to confess h to her queen of her love? or will another beat her to it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sofia the first I love Disney movies and shows i just love cartoons and I fell for amber hard this is a love story its sweet and dark it has everything I love in books and shows and games I hope you all will like it leave comments below and let me know what you think I plan on to go far with this story wish me luck also I made this at 1am so forgive me if I spelled anything wrong I will fix it later

"I can't believe we're going to HighEver Home to the great dragons! This is Brilliant!!" James said eagerly as he looked out the window of their couch flying high in the sky.

"I know I can't wait to meet all the cute baby dragons I heard we can even ride the adult dragons!" Sofia said happily.

Amber was quite looking out the window watching the clouds go by not paying attention to her siblings 

"I can't wait to fly high above the skies with a dragon!" James said with much excitement.

"Now I know your excited James, but remember we are here as guests of the Queen not to go running off playing with dragons" King Roland said to his son in a kind voice. "Though it would be very neat to pet a dragon"

"Ah rolly your just as bad as james" Queen Miranda said as she chuckled

"And to see Shana again it's been so long since we last saw each other I can't believe it's already been 6years"

The Name Shana made amber look over at her family for the first time since they had been on their way to highever.

"Yes it will be fantastic to see her again I remember how she always would help around the village when she was so little" Queen Miranda said with a sweet motherly voice.

"Oh yes she even helped me when I wasn't sure to build a new rode through the forest or go around it I'm glad she had us built it around it now it's easier for everyone to get around" King Roland said with a proud smile 

Amber was lost in thought she was going to see Shana again it made her heart race just at hearing her dearest friends name. Whenever she thought of Shana her stomach would feel like there butterfly's inside her face would go warm as the morning sunshine upon her face. Amber remembers when she and Shana first meant all them years ago at Royal prep amber was only 7 when she meant shana.

×××××××××××××××××××

Amber was walking along with her best friend princess hildegard at Royal prep during recess when out of know where a flying horse came flying right for amber.

"Amber look out!!" Hildegard cried out with much panic as she tried to get out of the way of the flying horse.

Amber froze where she was, She couldn't move out of the way in time and watched as the angry flying horse came charging right at her.

"AMBER!!!" Hildegard screamed 

It happened so fast first she was in front of a angry flying horse that was for sure going to run over her the next thing she knew she was warped safely in warm arms and high in the sky

"Wh...What!??!" Amber looked down holding onto who ever it was that was holding her close against them. 

"Easy princess amber I got you your safe now" came a sweet young deep voice.

Amber then looked up to who was holding her and gasped when she saw a beautiful handsome prince with a sweet smile looking at her their eyes locked amber felt her face warm as she kept looking into deep bright red eyes their face was paler then her own skin that looked smooth as silk, short spiky hair that was dark red. She was so drawn to her savor that she didn't even realize they were back safely on the ground.

"Are you well my princess?" That sweet voice asked her.

"I..." Amber couldn't talk she was lost in the prince's eyes they seemed to have gotten even more beautiful when on the ground.

"Princess Amber!!" Three worried older voices came. "My dear are you alright?"

The three fairies asked at the same time amber looked over at them finally able to speak.

"Yes yes I am fine thanks to prince?" Amber looked back at her savior who she was still holding onto. "I'm sorry I do not know your name prince?" Amber asked with a light blush on her cheeks

"Shana my princess" they said with a warm smile.

"Prince Shana? I have not heard..." amber started to say.

"Oh my dear Shana is not a prince" Chuckled Fairy Merryweather said.

"Wha...What do you mean?" Amber looked confused looking back at the fairies and the one who saved her.

"My apologies my princess I am not a prince but I am a princess" Shana said sweetly to amber.

Amber's eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment she let go of shana and backed away with a deep blush on her face.

"Your you're a princess?" Amber asked in disbelief.

"I am" Shana bowed like a prince and continued on. "Princess Shana Of HighEver at your service It is nice to meet you my princess amber" Shana looked up at amber with a smile that made amber feel different but warm and good at the same time.

"I...you...Amen..Thank you for saving me Princess Shana" Amber curtsied but couldn't meet Shana's eyes.

"It was my pleasure my princess I am very glad I was able" Shana said in a sweet handsome voice.

Just then the school bell went off letting everyone know that recess was now over and school is about to start once again.

"Come along children now that everyone is safe we must start your classes" ms. Flora said as she and the other fairies took the royals back inside.

"An looks like we must go until we meet again my princess" Shana said as she took Amber's hand and kissed it as it is custom for a prince to kiss the hand of the princess but shana was a princess but she acted like a prince. Amber blushed deeply for she could feel shana's warm lips upon her hand it left a warm spot there that seemed to burn.

Amber blushed deeply as she watched shana walk away into the school her heart was beating faster then she had ever felt it do she kept looking till she couldn't see shana anymore then looked at her where shana had just held it and placed a sweet burning kiss upon it.

×××××××××××××××××××××

Amber looked back at her hand the same one that Shana would take every time they had meant and had to part it made her feel warm and sad at the same time for she has not seen her princess in so many years she could still feel where shana would kiss her hand it still felt warm never leaving her hand or heart

 

"Amber? Amber?" A voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"What? Yes?" Amber Answered confused.

"Amber dear are you alright? You look a little red do you fill ill? Her mother asked her worried.

"Yes mother I am fine do not worry" Amber said with a smile as best she could.

"You'll feel better once we land it wont be long now" her father said

"There it is!! HighEver we're here" Sofia said with excitement.

"There are the dragons!!!" James cried out with so much excitement.

"Coachman take us down" King Roland said

"Yes your majesty" The Coachman said as he landed in front of HighEvers Castle there to greet them was the queen's castle steward.

"HighEver greets you your majesties Welcome to HighEver I am Zevran the castles steward please let me take you to my Queen she is eager to see you"

"Thank you mr.Zevran" Sophia thanked him with a smile as they walked Into the castle."Here we are let me greet you to my queen amen" 

Zevran walked up to his queen and bowed. "My queen let me introduce you to King Roland the second of Enchancia Queen Miranda of enchancia Princess Amber of Enchancia prince James of enchancia and princess Sofia of enchancia" Zevran kindly said 

"Your majesties may I introduce you to my queen. Queen Shana Leliana Aurora Josephine Yvette the first of HighEver" Zevran said proudly with much affection for his queen.

"Thank you Zevran you are most kind to introduce to me" The queen said as she stood and greeted the royals of enchancia. "I Welcome you all to HighEver may you have amazing blessed highever time with us your majesties" She bowed as did the rest of the royals.

"We are most honored to be her Queen Shana" Both Roland and Miranda said happily.

Amber stood once again frozen I'm front of The girl who had been in her dreams every night and day. Queen Shana walked to each one of the royals greeting them the HighEver way when she got to Amber she had the sweetest smile on her face her eyes had that same spark that lite Amber's heart and when she talked it was sweet as honeybarries.

"My princess amber I personally Welcome you to my home" Shana looked deeply into Amber's eyes and took her hand bowed to her and kissed her hand making amber feel all warm inside every part of her body was getying warmer and her hand was burning that sweet burn everytime when she would kiss her hand.

"I've missed you my princess Welcome to HighEver" Shana said only for her princess to hear and held her hand a little more tightly so amber could feel everything Shana meant.

Amber was blushing she was as red as rose she curtsied holding her queen's hand smiling brightly at her. "Thank you my queen.....I've missed you Shana" Amber said so only Shana could hear it shana's red bright eyes lite up with much affection hearing the words her heart ached to hear for so many years.

~End Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Shana ride a dragon and talk about feelings and maybe even kiss?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH I LOVE THIS CHARACTER!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINKKKKK

It was raining hard in enchancia the sky was dark everyone whisper about the tragedy no one could look at the princess without sadness in their eyes. Amber was running faster then any princess should ever run she reached the front of her castle doors.

"SHANA!!!" Amber screamed out as she saw shana who was getting into her coach to take her far away from her.

"Princess Amber?" Shana called out in a teary voice as she stepped down from her coach to go to her princess looking down at the wet ground.

"Shana please... don't leave" Amber started to cry as she and Shana got closer in steps "i am so sorry...." 

"Amber...i.....!!!" Shana starter to say but stopped in midsentence as amber then ran to her in that short distance and ended up jumping into her arms like a princess would jump into the arms of her prince. "Woah.."

Amber held onto her princess trembling in shana's big soft warm strong arms. Shana held amber close to her breathing in her honeyberry perfume.

"I don't want you to go...i.." Amber held on to shana tighter as she looked up in to those beautiful red firey eyes that now looked as gray as the rainclouds.

"Amber" Shana spoke in a low whisper Amber had tears in her eyes as she looked deeply into her princess eyes. Shana cupped Ambers gorgeous face as she wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Amber my princess my heart is aching i want to stay here with you" shana said with the saddest smile Amber has ever seen it made her heart break for her. "But i know what i must do. My duty as a princess and to my kingdom...... to my family...."

Shana let the tears fall as the rain poured down upon her and Amber. Amber leaned into shana's touch.

"I...i understand..." Amber chocked out.

"Let me please give you something that i wanted from day one..... do not know when we shell see each other again but i promise for all that i am and to become i will return to yourside once more" Shana leaned closer into Amber only a inch was apart from thier lips to meet.

"Shana..." Amber's heart was beating faster as was Shana's she could hear it for being so close. Her face was hot even though the rain pouring down on them was cold Amber felt warm in shana's arms.

"Amber...." Shana closed the last little distance there between them the kiss was sweet warm full of passion. Amber's eyes went wide as for what was happening she pulled shana closer kissing her back for this was her first kiss and for as soon as it had started it was over all to soon.

Shana pulled back resting her forehead against Ambers. "Good bye my princess i will long to see you again......i love you" shana whisper the last part as she quickly ran and got into her coach that took off high in the dark gray rainy sky leaving her princess and friends behind for who knew how long.

Amber was standing watching as the one who became so dear to her heart disappearing into the rainy dark sky never to know when she will see her princess again. Her face was hot from the tears that were coming down her face and from the kiss that made her lips and insides feel as though they were on fire.

××××××××××××××××××××

Amber woke up to a loud knocking on her door her face was hot her whole body was brushing the kiss on her lips felt so real like it did when shana had first kissed her.

"Pardon me princess Amber queen Shana would like to see if you would like spend the morning with her before her duties start" Zevran said in polite voice.

Amber's blush got deeper red shana wants to see her now right after that dream.... Amber jumped up and quickly and was getting dressed forgetting to answer Zevran.

"Princess Amber? Are you awake?"

"Oh Yes i am! i will be ready soon thank you Zevran" Amber said fastly and put on her best dress she could find once she made sure everything was right she opened her door to be greeted by Zevran who bowed to her

"Good morning princess Amber queen shana is most excited to be spending her morning with you allow me to take you to her" Zevran said with a smile 

"Thank you Zevran and good morning to you as well" Amber said as she followed Zevran who a few minutes later lead her out to shana's balcony that could look over all of HighEvers Village.

"My queen" Zevran bowed to his queen. "Princess Amber is here"

Shana turned around to face them She had the sweetest smile on her pale face her eyes looked more brighter as she looked upon Amber.

"Thank you Zevran please thank the others for me as well i shell be back before lunch" Shana thanked her most loyal and trustworthy friend.

"As you say my queen i shall take my leave have fun you too and be safe" Zevran bowed to both them as he left them alone.

Amber was standing there looking at Shana she wearing what almost looked armor but was more flashy then any armor she has ever seen. From her boots that the one went all the way up to her knee where the other one only went a little higher past her ankle. Her pants one was cut that showed all of her thigh where the other was just a little longer showing only part of her thigh she had too daggers strapped to her each of thighs. Her breast plate was gold with dragons on them Amber could make out how even her Armor cling to her showing that even her breasts her bigger then her own Amber was staring hard at shana's breasts it made her feel hot and how she would like to know how they felt in her hands. 

Finally Amber looked up to shana's short spiky hair is was dark red with her crown on top her head. Then She looked at shana's face following all that gorgeous beautiful pale skin. She then landed on Shana's eyes as soon as she looked at them both her and Shanas eyes locked both couldn't pull away. Shana smiled at Amber who took a deep breath turning red shana walked to her and bowed taking Ambers hand and kissed it like she did so many times when they were younger.

"Good morning my princess how did you sleep i hope our beds were comfortable i know they may be different from enchancias" shana smiled looking deeply at Amber who was blushing.

"I..you...morning yes i mean! Amen.. Good morning queen Shana i slept well thank you tell me what will we be doing?" Amber held Shana's hand 

"Hahah well it's more like where will we be riding this morning" Shana smiled a big happy smile as she whistled loud with her other hand.

"Riding? What do you mea..!!!" Just as Amber was asking a loud roaring sounded over the sky as she looked closer she saw it. "Dragon?!?!!"

The big huge dragon roared and landed right by shana making Amber run into shana's arms.

"Hahaha don't be afraid My princess" Shana held onto Amber. "This is Drakez he wouldn't ever hurt you he is my Dragon. Drakez bow to our princess please" Shana commanded drakez who looked at Amber and bowed his head to her.

"O..oh" Amber looked at drakez and then  
curtsied to him at the same time Shana had gotten onto drakez. "Nice to meet you drakez"

"Now that welll know each other lets fly princess Amber" Shana said as she held out her hand for Amber to take who took it gladly.

"Yes.... wait fly? As in on drakez???" Amber's eyes went wide as she held shana's hand and looked between her and drakez.

"Hahaha that's right my lady" Shana pulled Amber on to drakez in front of her. "Now hold on tight drakez loves to take off"

"What do you meeeeaaAAAAANNNNN!!!!!"Amber scramed out as drakez took off high in the sky. Amber kept her eyes closed tight as she held on to shana for dear life.

"Amber my princess you can open your eyes" Shana said sweetly Amber slowly opened her eyes to see shana looking sweetly at her. "Look my princess let me show you HighEver" 

Amber looked all over HighEver her heart was beating fast HighEver was beautiful as was the queen who was holding her she looked back at shana. "Shana it's beautiful" Amber smiled she smiled back just as happily then.

Come and fly away with me  
Come and fly away with me  
Come and fly away with me  
Co-co-come and fly away with me  
Don't you be afraid  
Everything will change  
You and I  
Jumping off the edge  
They say dreamers never die  
So, come and fly  
Come and fly  
Come and fly away with me  
We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views  
We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views  
Somewhere by the emerald sea  
Where the moon and water meet  
Somewhere close to harmony  
When the world is sound asleep  
Something's gonna bring the change  
Journeys we are meant to take  
Something at the edge of space  
Calling us to fly away  
Don't you be afraid  
Everything will change  
You and I  
Jumping off the edge  
They say dreamers never die  
So, come and fly  
Come and fly  
Come and fly away with me  
We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views  
We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views  
Come and fly away  
Come and come and fly away  
Come and fly away with me  
Come and fly away  
Come and come and fly away  
Come and fly away with me  
Something's gonna bring a change  
Journeys we are meant to take  
Something at the edge of space  
Calling us to fly away.  
Shana and Amber sang as they touched down to the ground shana held Ambers hands as she helped Amber down both of them looking deeply into each other's eyes. Amber's heart was racing as was shana's. Shana took her hand and brought it to Amber's cheek singing low and sweet.  
"Come and fly away with me something at the edge of space is calling us to fly away" Shana and Amber both leaned their foreheads together they both could feel each other's hot breath against their faces and lips.  
"Shana...." Amber said breathlessly looking deep into shana's gorgeous red eyes.

"Amber....." Shana pulled them closer looking at Amber and then her light pick lips. 

With out realizing it Amber stood up all the way on her tippy toes and kissed shana sweetly warping her arms around her queen.

Shana's eyes went wide but quickly returned Amber's kiss pulling their bodies even more closer nothing else was between them shana could feel all of Amber against her and she let out a moah at how Amber felt against her.

Amber's heart was beating so fast she felt hot all over from her head to her toes when she heard shana moah she felt it between her legs it was hot and wet she could feel shana's big breasts pushed all all the way against her smaller ones and it felt good she wanted more of shana she wanted everything from her with her.

They don't know how long they stayed locked into each other. They had to pull apart for air when they pulled back their lips made a loud pop sound. Amber was bright red shana was just as red they stood there in each other's arms looking at each with love. Shana was the first to speak.

"Amber i that was I've watched to do that for a very long time" Shana admitted with a deep blush and smile.

Amber was still awestruck at what had just happened standing there looking at shana who she had loved for such a long time but never admitted it to herself till now from their first kiss and this one Amber has always felt the same loved warm safe wanting needing shana for everything all she wanted was shana.

"A-amber?" Shana spoke with nervousness "A-are you alright my princess? I am so sorry i shouldn't i never should have done that without your permission!!!.

Shana was getting nervous Amber realized what was happening shana i was apologizing to her for the kiss Amber didn't want that and it wasn't shana's fault Amber was the one who kissed her she quickly put her finger to shana's sweet red messy lips quieting her.

"Darling never be sorry for kissing me i wanted you to" Amber blushed "I've been wanting to since i got here as soon as i saw you my heart was fluttering faster then butterfly's wings and just now i wanted to and i-i still want to shana my queen of HighEver the queen who has my heart" Amber let all her feelings out they she had kept in for so mang years.

Shana was awestrucked looking at Amber her Amber that had taken her heart so many years ago but was to scared to ever tell her and here she is telling her how she feels how she has always felt about her shana had tears in her eyes her tears started to fall.

Amber saw this and quickly started to panic. "Shana? Shana?! Why are you crying i made you cry?? No i didn't want that oh No! Did i read it wrong? Oh no please don't cr..!" Amber was cut of by Shana's soft warm lips back upon hers.

"My love you have everything right i have wanted us for so long to see it happening is a dream that I always wished to come true over everything else" Shana said with love looking at Amber holding her hands and kissing each delicate finger.

"Mmmmm good now that we have that figured out where are we exactly?" Amber asked as she was trying her best not to moah from shana's lips kissing her fingers.

"Mmm ah yes right i nearly forgot follow me please" Shana hald Amber's hand entwining their fingers. As they walked they came to a cave shana turned to her love and spoke.

"What i am going to show you is all the power in HighEver" Shana then had to let go of Amber's hand Amber's hand felt cold with out shana's hand. Then Amber's eyes went wide as she saw shana perform a spell with out a magic wand. Fire came all around shana her eyes were made of fire as she spoke the last words of her spell.

"LalalShoMageFlames" Shana spoke and everything went dark then trued bright everywhere was light Amber could barely see then she felt shana beside her taking her hand. "Come my love"

Amber took her hand and let her take her deeper into the light. When Amber could finally see her mouth fell open her eyes went wide. Everywhere there were dragons of all kinds even unicorns and many other's. Shana looked at Amber smiling brightly and kissed her.

"Welcome to HighEver my princess"

 

~End Chapter 2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing thissssss i can't wait to see how this all goes i hope you liked it let me know thank youu i don't own the sing thsy sang its fly away by Anjulie i needed a song with flying in it lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shana and Amber get closer and become girlfriends, Shana's best friend meets Amber and a dark empress lurks in the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter gets a little firey and dark

It's been already a week since Amber and Shana's kiss. Amber was growing with excitement and worry for not getting to see her queen since then. Shana has been busy with meetings and other kings and queens for tradeing in her kingdom as well with her father today shana is taking her family on a tour of her kingdom and dragon riding.

"This is Brilliant!!!! I am gonna get to ride my very own dragonnnnn!!!" James shouted happily as he ran to where they kept their dragons.

"Easy James remember we are guests of HighEver" King Roland said 

"I know Dad but this awesome!! Sof aren't you excited to? Have you ever rode on a dragon before with being a protector?" James asked his little sister.

"No i have not so this will be really fun i can't wait to meet all the dragons!" Sofia happily said. 

"I am glad you all are excited queen Shana has been planning on taking you all out for riding for the past faw days but with all the tradeing taking place my queen hadn't had the time like she hoped i ask that you please for give us and don't hold it against our queen" Zevran bowed as he spoke.

"Oh Zevran it's quite alright we understand running a kingdom isn't all fun and games there is nothing to forgive" Queen Miranda happily said 

"That is right and we have gotten to see all of the castle and that is amazing to see I've always wanted to come here as a boy now that i am here i am fine taking my time" king Roland said 

"Thank you your majesties" Zevran bowed 

"Speaking of Queen Shana where is she?" Amber asked looking all over for her queen.

"She should be here right about now" as soon as Zevran said it they all heard a mighty roar over the skies.

"Look there its a Dragon!" James pointed up.

"And Shana!" Sofia happily said 

"Hello everyone are you already to ride over HighEver?" Shana asked with a smile as she dismounted Drakez and bowed to the royal family locking eyes with Amber who she took her hand and kissed it sweetly.

"Hello Shana" Amber blushing said

"Hello my princess Amber how are you today? (I've missed you)" shana whisper the last part with a sweet smile. Making Amber blush even more. "Are we all ready to meet the dragons?"

"Boy am i am!!!" James said as he took off running.

Amber and Shana hald hands as they all walked over to where the dragons that were ready for flying were set up.

"Now each of you pick out your dragon they are very friendly and work well with beginners each of them have a name. Jade, Flames, Pipper and Juju" Shana told everyone.

Once everyone was seated on their dragons and was told on what to do as well as shown by Shana they were already to fly.

"Wait where is Amber's dragon?" Sofia asked as she looked over to shana. "There are only four dragons one for me mom dad and james Amber doesn't have one to ride"

Shana and Amber looked at each other with a sweet loving smile and blush.

"It's okay Sofia i am riding with shana and drakez" Amber happily said as she held shana's hand more tightly.

"Oh ok unmm who is drakez?" Sofia questionly asked.

"Ah yes drakez is my very own dragon I've had him since he was a egg. drakez say hi to everyone" Shana Told him and he lifted his paw and waved as well as breathed out fire that said hello.

"Woooaahh brilliant!!!" James and everyone else clapped with awes and ohs.

"Now then lets hit the skies!" Shana got onto drakez as she helped Amber sit in front of her she put her arms around her so she could hold the reins to make drakez fly where she wanted him to go.

"Now hold on tight everyone here we go!" As soon as shana said it drakez had taken off followed by the other dragons.

"Woaaaaahhh" "Weeeeeeee" "Brilliantttttttt" "Goodnesssssss" all of the royals let out as they took to the skies

Amber and Shana were in front of everyone. Amber was quiet trying to figure out on what to say to shana especially about the kiss and what they were now. Amber then felt Shana's warm body press against her back making her go hot all over.

"I've missed you my love i am sorry i have been away you were on my mind the entire time I've been thinking on what i would do once i had you in my arms again how i would hold you ever so close to me and kiss you as deeply as i was allowed" Shana told her sweet nothing in her ear as she laida sweet kiss to the of Amber's neck.

"Sh-shana" Amber nealy moahed from feeling shana's soft wet lips on the back of her neck for there she was most sensitive. "I've missed so i couldn't wait to see you again to......be kissed by you to kiss you i yearn for it" Amber blushing said.

"Mmmm as do i, soon my princess we shall once we get to dragon lake.....?!" As shana was saying a dragon came flying fast in front of them shana held Amber tightly and moved drakez out of the way before it could collide into them. "Woah!"

"Ahhh what is that???!?!" Amber screamed out.

"It's dragon! But its not from our stables" Shana said looking to where the was flying high.

"Queen Shana!" 3 voices shouted out

"Zev! There is a rogue dragon out here!" Shana yelled to Zevran.

"Yes my Queen it made a mess of the Village" Zevran said with worry.

"Is everyone alright?" Shana worriedly asked about her people.

"Yes my queen everyone is safe and the villagers and knights are fixing everything up as we speak" Zevran assured his queen.

" Thank Goodness do whatever is necessary and make sure everyone is cared for i have to go after that dragon" Shana determinedly said once she knew her people were safe.

"Yes my queen i will get your top knights to---" Zevran was saying. 

"Zev there is no time if we wait the dragon could end up hurting someone or it's self i must go now send the knights out to here once i find the dragon i will send Emerald to find you and come back to me with the knights" Shana told him in her commanding voice as if she was a general.

"Yes my Queen" They all said.

"Take the royals back to the palace make sure they are cared for as if they were i" Shana gave them all the command.

"Awww no more dragon riding?" James spoke.

"I am afraid not prince james i will take you out once i know it is safe Zev take princess Amber back with you----" Shana was saying till Amber spoke up.

"What? And let you go alone No! I am coming with you" Amber spoke with determination.

"Amber this will be dangerous it's nothing like you have been through Zevran tak---" Shana was cut off.

"I have been through enough to know what is dangerous or not i am coming with you or you will have to force me off of drakez!" Amber meant shana's eyes not backing down Zevran was shocked no one ever speaks back to his queen once she makes up her mind yet here was the young princess speaking to her in such away.

Shana held Ambers eyes no one was backing down shana was only worried for her princess. She was about to argue with her till she heard the dragons roar over head.

"Alright fine hold tight and do not let go! Zevran go now i will send Emerald as soon as i find the dragon. DRAKEZ FLY!" Shana yelled out and shot off like lighting on drakez leaving only smoke behind them.

"You heard our queen back to the palace" Zevran ordered. He placed his hand over his heart as he spoke to both king Roland and queen Miranda. "Do not fear Princess Amber will be quite safe will my queen no harm will ever be fall with Queen Shana you that othe on my life"

"I believe in shana still as Amber's father i will always worry.....but i will trust in queen shana. Let us return to the castle" King Roland said as he and everyone else rode back to HighEvers castle.

××××××××××××××××××××××

It had been over hour riding though the sky looking for the rogue dragon Shana hadn't said anything to Amber only words were to keep her eyes and ears open.

Amber could feel the tension between them she saw the look of worry and anger on her beloveds face when she made the decision to come with her. It wasn't the look she had ever wanted to see on her loves face. Finally she had to fix what she did.

"Shana...." her voice came out small. "I'm sorry...." She said she could hear shana's breathing take a shape inhale.

A few seconds went by thet felt like hours finally shana spoke.

"Amber i.....!!!! Drakez down!" Shana yelled out as spears came up around drakez.

"What!?" Amber yipped

"Dragon hunters! Dammit they are to close to our border!! Drakez take off high" shana shouted drakez roared loud.

"Shana what is...!!!" Again more spears came up around them.

"Amber do not let go hold the reins! And do not stop!!!" Shana gave the reins to Amber as she stood up drakez was flying high and doing his best to dodge the spears.

"What are you doing?!?! SHANA!!!" Amber scramed as shana jumped off drakez holding the rains tightly.

"FlaFalFlamesofdragons" Shana spoke her spell as huge flames came around her and the dragon hunters.

"Shana?! SHANAAAAA!?!!!!!!" Amber scramed out drakez roared out. 

Amber couldn't see anything nothing but black smoke filling the air there was nothing but a huge black cloud covering over where shana had jumped to the dragon hunters. Then a wire came up warping around drakez back lag.

"Shana!??!!" Amber yelled out not sure who it was. When the body came up from the dark clouds her eyes went wide with horror and fear. "Shana??!!"

"Drakez up!!" Shana spoke drakez kicked his leg up throwing shana all the way around till she landed back behind Amber. Shana took the reins from Amber making drakez go faster then she had ever seen him go.

Shana flew them into a storm rain was pouring down lighting lite up the rainy sky. Amber was freezing she felt shana push herself closer behind her. Then there was a forest drakez got closer soon they landed Amber would have flown off if shana hadn't been holding her.

Once they landed there was a cave up ahead drakez was to big to fit but he was a storm dragon this weather was like heaven for him. He stayed near the cave camouflaging himself with the forest shana took Amber as far back in the cave as they could once shana thought they were far enough in she made a fire.

Once the fire was going Shana spoke.

"Are you unharmed My princess? Please forgive me i should have asked soon.... but i had to get us out of there..." shana spoke so low as if she was in pain. 

"Oh shana" Amber went right into shana's opened warm strong arms holding her close never letting go she could feel Shana's heart beating fast.

"I am so glad you are safe i don't i don't know what i would have done if you were hurt" shana held Amber tightly 

"Shana i am so sorry i- are you alright i am so sorry this is all my fault i made you mad at me and then this happened" Amber kept saying as she cried.

"I am not mad at you Amber. I was worried dragon tracking can be dangerous I've done this since i was a child i know what to do how to act what to expect and now we have dragon hunters after us! you don't know what they have done..... what they can do....And if something happened to you.... if you would have......" Shana leaned into Amber breathing hard

Amber could feel Shana was shaking then it all hit her Shana always put herself first when danger was near she always went first into everything never letting anyone get hurt. She lost her parents those who she hald most dear to her heart now here they were and Amber was in danger not only looking for a rogue dragon but now they had dragon hunters after them.

"Oh my darling" Amber held shana she could feel that shana was crying it wasn't from the rain the dripped from her face it was tears Amber felt horrible she kept talking to shana till she had stopped crying.

"My darling it is alright we are alright i am here with you we have each other" Amber kept telling her.

"Thank you my love....Ah! I have to send Emerald they must know" Shana let go of Amber both of them feeling cold from not holding each other. Then shana said another spell and a little what looked like a fairy came.

"Heeeyyyyy shaaaaaannaaa" The cheery voice asked 

"Emerald i need you to get back to HighEver and warn everyone of the dragon hunters" Shana spoke clearly 

"WHAT?!?! DRAGON HUNTERS HERE NOW?!?!?!" the little fairy panicked 

"Not in here but by the border they are moving in on HighEvers lands we must warn the kingdom" shana said as she wrote down everything she needed to.

"You got it bosssssAAAYYYYYY" Emerald squeaked out as she just now is looking at shana. "What happened to you!?!?! Oh noooooo your hurt who did it i will fry them all aliveeeee" 

"Do not worry about me i will be fine i am more worried about Amber then myself" shana looked over lovingly at Amber who blushed. 

"Yes yes yes yes ofcourse Amber she's......wait Amber?" Then Emerald looked to where shana was looking just now realizeing Amber was there. "WHAAAA WHO ARE YOUUU!!!"

"i am A'amber ms. Fairy" Amber quickly said with her blush still on her face from shana.

"Well A-Amber I'm Emerald and I'm not a fairy! You got that i am a Dragfly understand" Emerald proudly said.

"A dragonfly? I've never soon one talk before or even saw one like you nice to meet you Emerald" Amber said with amazement.

"Dragonfly....dragonfly....DRAGONFLY!?!?!!!! DO I LOOK LIKE A BUG TO YOUUUUU!!!!!" Emerald shouted witch sounded a lot like chipmunk.

"Wh-but you said you were a drag..." Amber started.

"A DRAGFLY!!!! NOT DRAGONFLY NOT A FAIRY A D-R-A-G-F-L-Y YOU UNDERSTAND THAT BLONDIE!!!" Emerald shouted at her angrily.

"A-oh I'm sorry Emerald" Amber tried not to laugh at how Emerald sounded.

"Why you!!!" Emerald pulled out her little wand about to use it on Amber.

"Easy Emerald this is princess Amber of enchancia and my girlfriend" Shana blushed at the last part making Amber trun red all over. Never did her or Amber talk about what they were yet.

"Princess Smincess she called me a dragonfly.....WHAAAAA?!!??!!? GIRLFRIEND???!!!" Emerald wings gave out and shana caught her in her hands. 

"Emerald are you alright?" Shana asked.

"Oh my shana i had the most horrible dream there was this mean rude blonde girl named Amber and you and her were girlfriends and and...."Amber came up to shana and looked down at Emerald as was shana Emeralds eyes went wide and flew high Above them.

"Nooooo it's trueeeeeee" Emerald had tears in her eyes as she yelled out.

"Emerald calm down please we still need you to tell the others where we are and of the dragon hunters" Shana said.

"I ughhh fine that is more important at the moment but mark my words Amber shana is my queen!!!" And with that Emerald disappeared leaving Shana and Amber alone in the cold cave.

"Well that happened don't hold it over her Emerald gets that way with anyone who gets to close to me" Shana said as she started to take her armor shirt off.

"I... see amen so i am your girlfriend?" Amber asked blushing.

Shana blushed deep red and took Amber's hands in hers.

"Yes i want you to be i want us to be if-if you want that to i-!!" Shana was starting babble till Amber kissed her sweetly.

"Mmmm yes i want to be your girlfriend i want you to be my girlfriend will you be my girlfriend shana?" Amber was blushing just as red as shana was.

"YES amen yes my princess Amber i want to be your girlfriend" Shana kissed Amber holding her close both of them held each other for what seemed like forever till Amber started to get chilly.

"Oooppff its getting cold" Amber said holding shana.

"Yes it will get colder and us being in these wet clothes will only make us worse..... umm" Shana then turned away from Amber she was as red as a tomato.

"Shana?..." Amber asked confused.

"If we don't want to get a cold we will have to remove all our clothes and let the fire dry them...." Shana blushingly spoke. 

Amber and Shana looked at each both red Amber knew what shana meant and it made her go hot over.

"Okay le-lets do it I MEAN OKAY not th-that i oh goodness" Amber didn't know how to talk.

Shana chuckled blushing red

"Okay wait here i think i packed blankets on drakez i will be right back" with thay shana took off running.

In a few minutes Shana was back dripping wet in her arms were what looked like blankets and some food.

"Ok i got the blankets and some food and water.... ummm here you go ahead and undress and get under the blanket i um i will be over here not looking!!!" Shana said and turned away so Amber could have some privacy.

A few moments later Amber called out.  
"I'm under the blanket"

"Ah good" shana turned around her face red seeing Amber under her blanket seeing how the blanket clang to her beautiful body shana could tell the size of her breasts how she wish she could take them into hands squeezing them hearing Amber moan Shana kept staring at her beautiful princess.

Amber felt hot under shana's fiery instant gaze she could see how shana's eyes went darker as she looked her up and down how her face was a shade darker then before.

"Shana...aren't you going to change as well?" Amber's heart was beating fast at the thought of seeing shana removes her clothes.

"OH! Y-yes" Shana nervously said as she started taking off her shirt. 

Amber's eyes glued to shana's upper body as she removed her shirt showing her palely creamy smooth skin. Amber wanted to run her hands all over shana's soft body.

Shana was about to remove her pants when she realized Amber was looking at her and she stopped seeing what she herself was doing.

"I am sorry i wasn't thinking and i just started removing my clothes in front of you my princess" shana blushing said.

"N-no its fine i don't mind keep going i mean i will look away" Amber closed her eyes so Shana could finish.

Shana took off all her clothes her back was turned to Amber. Amber opened her eyes and gasped out when she saw shana's back it had tattoos her whole back had a dragon on it with flames of all different colors.

Shana looked over her shoulder and Amber and her locked eyes. They stayed like that looking deep into each other's eyes. Shana then turned around towards Amber her blanket warped around her tightly. Amber was blushing red and reached out for shana.

Shana smiled and took Amber's hand and laid down beside her when they both looked at each other again Amber kissed shana on her soft lips. Shana moaned and pulled Amber closer soon shana was on top of Amber deepinng their kiss.

When they pulled apart both breathlessly looking at each with desire Amber was the first to speak.

"Sh-shana i-i want i need...." Amber moaned loud as Shana kissed her then her neck sucking Amber warped her arms around Shana pulling her close.

Shana felt hit heat between her thighs feeling Amber so close felt amazing kissing her was like breathing in the fresh air hearing her moan was the sweetest sound in the world soon shana was grinding her hips against Amber's.

"Sh-Shana!! Mmmmmm" Amber moaned out moving her hips up to meet shana's. Amber and shana looked deeply into each other's eyes and kissed sweetly.

"Amber i love you" Shana told Amber with so much love Amber felt like her heart would stop.

"Shana i love you too so so much" Amber cried out as she held shana closer in her arms. "Shana i-i want us to....EPK!" Amber squeak out.

"Wha!" Shana turned her head to see what Amber squeaked about keeping her safe for whatever it was. 

Only to see it was a little mouse running in to get away from the rain. 

"Haha don't love its only a lil mouse" Shana looked back at Amber smiling then jumped to her feet. "Ah oh uh i what we i um...." Shana was blushing now that she could finally think straight.

"Oh ye-yes we um that is i- we should..." Amber who as well was caught up in the moment blushing as red as crimson.

"We should see if our clothes are dry" they both said it out loud nervously said smileing at one another.

××××××××××××××××××××

They we're eating what little food they had. it had been three hours since Emerald left the cave both not knowing how long it would be till the Royal HighEver knights found them.

Amber was humming a song shana found beautiful to listen to. When their eyes meant they both turning red shana spoke first.

"Amber.... what i-what we did I've never done that with anyone i have never wanted to....your the only one I've only want and would do that with" Shana blushing said but with a serious tone in her voice.

Amber held Shana's hand and squeezed it.

"Neither have i I've never was interested in it..... until you i love you shana and i would like us to-to that again ans more but i want us both to want it and be ready for it and i also think we should get to know each other even more before we take the next step in our relationship" Amber was red as a tomato.

Amber spoke the truth Neither her or shana wanted to rush into things they got caught up in the moment but both knew they weren't ready and Amber still had to figure out if she wanted to tell her family that she was into princess not princes but more so in love with the queen of HighEver.

"Yes i feel the same way my love i will make sure i have time so we may spend time together.....and how your family will take it when i ask them to properly count you" shana kissed the back and front of Amber's hand. "But know this i will not rush you to tell her family or anyone or if you ever wish to as long as i have your love i need nothing more" Shana reassured Amber that is was fine if she wasn't ready to tell her family.

"Your perfect my darling thank you" Amber kissed Shana sighing happily "i know i will tell them but i am glad to hear that we don't have to rush it"

"Ofcourse my princess we have all the time in the world that i promise you" Shana held Amber close.

Soon there was a shout

"Queen Shana Princess Amber are you there?!" The voice belonged to a woman's 

"Revlon!" Shana got up as she saw her best friend and loyal knight captain.

"Thank the stars your both safe" Revlon bowed then pulled shana into a tight embrace then hitting shana on the head. "What were you thinking running off like that? And with out me?!!" 

"Owww I'm sorry i saw the dragon and i had to go after it and then-" Shana was saying.

"And then you get in a fight with dragon hunters then got caught in the storms and hid here till we could come find you is that about right?" Revlon said

"I yes that covers it...." shana put her head down in shame.

"I tell you what you'll be the death of me before i can be 30!" Revlon chuckled 

"Oh come on Rev I'm not that bad and i have even pulled your dragon hide out of the fire literally!" Shana and Revlon both laughed a happy hardly laugh with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Amen" Amber cleared her throat she was watching them the whole time.

"Amber" Shana left Revlons side and went to Amber's holding her hand. "Rev this is princess am..." shana starter to say

 

"Princess Amber of Enchancia" Revlon bowed. "I've heard a loott about you" She winked.

"Oh! Yes hello um Revlon?" Amber curtsied.

"My Princess Amber Revlon is the royal dragon knights commander and my most loyal best friend" Shana said smileing.

"Aww you going soft on me Sha?" Revlon laughed. "But as shana said i am the command of the dragon knights nice to finally meet you princess shana talked about you all the time when we were kids"

"You did??"  
That made Amber blush she looked over at shana who also was a shade pinker.

"Umm well i talked a lot about enchancia! And the people and the town and and" shana was blushing hard

"Annnnnnd the princess she saved from that runaway horse who's name just so happened to be Amber The princess of enchancia" Revlon mocked as she pointed at Shana laughing.

"Ok enough of about me! We still need to find that dragon and keep look outs for dragon hunters and more importantly i need to get princess Amber back to her family" Shana commanded and Revlon followed as she started walking out of the cave.

A few minutes later all three of them were out of the cave shana went to drakez making sure he was alright the dragon knights gathered around their queen making sure she was safe and unharmed as well as checking on Amber.

"Well she's gone for five hours and the whole kingdom is worried sick much less when she's gone for ten minutes" Revlon said aloud as she and Amber watched everyone coming to their queen.

"Wow Shana is very loved by her people there are even older men and women here" Amber was amazed at how many people of HighEver came out to find their queen.

"That's shana everyone loves her she's the best queen HighEver ever had some say she's even better then what her parents were......" Revlon said looking so what sad.

"Shana you never talk about them.....after what happened she shut herself down and out completely.... never letting anyone in to help her with her grief....never letting me in to help you...." Revlon spoke more to herself than she meant to out loud Amber looked over at her eyes wide.

"....Revlon do you lo...!" Amber was cut off 

"Alright Revlon i want this whole area safe send out our best dragon seekers to find the dragon send the dragon scouts to look and find whatever dragon hunters there are but not to engage them i need to know why they dare to come so close to HighEver" Shana spoke like a true queen who was ready for battle.

"As you say my queen it will be done" Revlon bowed and headed off on her dragon with her knights.

"Amber i need to get you back to her family" Shana said as she held out her hand for Amber who took it gladly.

"My queen some of us would like to stay behind to make sure no one is followed" A older dragon knight said

"Thank you Ozzie once everyone has left and it's safe return to HighEver get the red dragon knights ready" Shana order

"Yes my queen" Ozzie bowed.

"Come my love we must return to HighEvers castle" Shana and Amber both got on drakez and took of to the sky it was still raining but the skies were more clearer now 

Amber felt warm all over to feel Shana behind her once again but still she felt something deep inside her that wouldn't go away who was shana to Revlon was she just her queen and friend or was it more then that.

×××××××××××××××××××

Somewhere more South of HighEver 

"Empress Von the queen got away as did the young dragon" A dark knight said to a woman who was sitting upon dark looking throne.

"........"

"We are hunting the dragon as we speak soon it will be ours" the dark knight said to the woman.

"........"

Everyone was quiet the woman didn't speak as the dark knight failed to bring back the dragon.

"M-my empress?.." he said 

"You fail to bring back a small dragon then the queen herself of all of HighEver was in your grasp and you let her and the dragon go" the woman spoke with much hate in her voice.

"My empress i was to capture the dragon not the quee-AUGH" The drak knight dropped to his knees coughing up dark blood 

"You failed me not only from capturing a small dragon you failed at killing a young girl and you shall pay with your pathetic life" The empress then snapped his neck ending his life 

Everyone in the room had fear running through them 

"Listen well you are to find the dragon and bring it to me and for that HighEver brat bring me her bound alive i shall show her what a true queen is......ZOHN!" Von yelled 

"Yes empress" a tall older man walked up to her.

"Congratulations you are now the bew dragon hunter captain don't disappoint me like the last or you shall meet his same fate" Von said and left her dragon hunters.

Alone in her room empress Von watched from her bedroom window at the dark sky

"Soon Shana i shall have you and all of HighEver at my feet Ahahahaha"

~End Chapter 3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think??? Let me know morw Chapters will have darker themes to them and will start to get more sexual *wink wink* but with who? Revlon is definitely a romantic partner for our queen wahwhahwuahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhh I loved writing thissss the first chapter is sweet I can't wait to see what lays in store for my babys!!! Thank you reading let me know what you think hehe


End file.
